Le patron de mon patron n'est qu'un
by Hakupix
Summary: Sakura Haruno est embauchée dans une célèbre entreprise au nom de Kanan, là-bas, elle y trouve un homme arrogant, pervers, ne sachant pas que cet homme est en fait le boss de son patron, la jeune femme le provoque. Fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire, car à partir de là, le jeune homme se mit à l'harceler. Mais se pourrait-il que des sentiments naissent après cet harcèlement ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le patron de mon patron n'est qu'un..**

Prologue.

En talon, elle courrait après un taxi, mal coiffée, elle l'était. Mal habillée, elle l'était aussi. Mais le pire était qu'elle était en retard à son premier jour en tant que secrétaire de Neji Hyuuga. L'un des dirigeants de l'entreprise « Kanan ».l'entreprise la plus populaire du Japon, comment cette jeune farouche avait-elle réussis à obtenir un poste dans cette entreprise ? En travaillant dur évidemment.

\- Taxi ! Taxi ! Attendez !

Le conducteur de cette voiture jaune ne lui adressa même pas un regard et continua sa route.

\- Enflure ! L'injuria t-elle.

Elle réajusta ses cheveux et sa tenue un instant avant d'appeler de nouveau un taxi, une vieille voiture se gara enfin face à elle.

Elle regarda la personne à l'intérieur. C'était un homme croulant qui portait un tee-shirt très sale qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de son énorme ventre poilus. Elle fit une grimace.

\- Alors mademoiselle ? Vous entrez ?

Elle réfléchit un instant..Elle était en retard à son nouveau poste, aucun taxi ne voulait d'elle, et un homme avec une sale ''gueule'' l'acceptait. Elle lâcha un petit soupire et entra dans ce vieux tas de ferraille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle fût enfin arrivée à son lieux de travail, elle paya le chauffeur qui lui fît un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller.

Suite à ça, la jeune femme couru vers la porte d'entrer en bousculant tout le monde sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Des escaliers, des gens marchant dans tous les sens, des bruits de pas ! Le tresse, le tresse, le stresse ! Pour se ressaisir elle se donna une gifle intérieurement avant de courir prendre les escaliers même si en talons, c'était loin d'être facile.

Quant elle eu enfin atteint le troisième étage l'employée, couru de nouveau en direction du bureau de son patron, alors qu'elle allait enfin ouvrir la porte du bureau de celui-ci ,elle se cogna dans son élan à quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un de fort. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa le front.

\- Aie..Gémit-elle.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention ?!

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et leva la tête pour poser son regard sur ce magnifique visage pâle.

La novice aux cheveux de nouveau ébouriffés écarquilla les yeux, cet homme ne pouvait pas être Neji Hyuuga, _il est tellement beau_, pensa t-elle.

L'homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle fronça les sourcils, _un nouveau pot d'colle_ se dit-il.

\- Pousses-toi. Sorti l'homme froidement.

Elle revint brusquement à là réalité mais ne bougea pas.

\- T'es sourdes où quoi ? Dit-il plus froidement.

Vexée, elle le laissa passer sans un mot. Elle resta marbre pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir une insulte dans le vent.

\- L'enfoiré !

\- A qui parlez-vous mademoiselle Haruno ?

\- HIIIII ! Hurla t-elle en sursaut. Monsieur Hyuuga d'où s..Sortez-vous ?!

\- Vous êtes devant mon bureau.

\- Ah ! Mille excuses !

\- Vous êtes en retard..

\- Deux mille excuses ! J'ai eu un problème avec mon réveil, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave..Veuillez entrer.

Ce qu'elle fit. Suivis de son patron, celui-ci, lui proposa de s'installer sur la chaise qui était face à son bureau,puis il s'assit à son tour.

\- Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir, à l'avenir je n'accepterai plus les retards.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Je n'accepterai plus ce genre de coupe de cheveux.

\- Oui monsieur..

\- Ni cette tenue.

\- Oui monsieur..

\- Et encore moins vos « oui monsieur » j'ai l'impression de vous faire chier.

\- Oui monsieur.

Il posa un regard insistant sur elle, signe qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

\- Excusez-moi !

Il soupira ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'engager une novice comme secrétaire.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, votre bureau est juste à côté du mien et pas mal de boulot vous attend là-bas ainsi que plusieurs suppose que nous pouvons nous tutoyez.

\- Oui !

POV Sakura.

Galère ! Ça fait à peine une heure que j'ai commencé à travailler où plutôt que j'essaye de travailler, mais avec ce satané téléphone qui ne cesse de sonner toutes les deux minutes c'est quasiment impossible. Je soupire.

Et puis merde ! Je vais me prendre une pose. J'espère que mon patron ne m'en voudra pas..Me dis-je

Je me lève de ma chaise avec pleins de courbatures puis je sors de mon bureau en direction de la cafétéria, ils doivent bien avoir du kiwi là-bàs. Ah oui au fait, excusez moi j'ai oublié de me présenter.

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 22 ans, je viens tout juste d'être embauchée en tant que secrétaire d'Hyuuga Neji, un homme très connu ! Je vis aussi avec ma meilleure amie depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée.

Mon physique est plutôt...Banal, je ne suis ni trop grosse ni trop maigre, ni trop grande, ni tro petite (quoi que..), j'ai des yeux vert et des cheveux assez long mais d'une couleur..Plutôt original. Ils sont rose.

Cherchant la cafétéria,je regarde de gauche à droite mais ne trouve rien. Quelqu'un passe devant moi j'en profite alors pour l'arrêter.

\- Excusez moi..

La personne se retourne et me lance un regard interrogatif, gênée, je lui souris.

\- Euh..Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve la cafétéria sil-vous-plaît ? Fis-je avec un regard d'ange.

Surpris et à la fois gêné il me répond.

-En fait, je m'y rendais moi même, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

\- D'accord !

Il me sourit et reprend son chemin, je le suis tout en regardant les tableaux accrochés sur les murs, l'entreprise a vraiment une jolie décoration.

\- Nous y voilà.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

\- Hm..Au fait.. Vous êtes ?

\- Tutoyez moi sil-vous-plaît.

\- Fais en de même pour moi alors. Tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui..Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire de Neji Hyuuga, Haruno Sakura, et toi ?

\- .. Moi ? Ahaha..Mystère.

Je suis sensé rire ?

\- Ahahah..Ok. Fis-je

\- Je plaisante, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même.

Je souris puis m'approche près d'un distributeur à là recherche de kiwi..Mon sourire se dissipe petit à petit..C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse me mettre sous la dent qui possède du kiwi, et moi qui en avait une envie folle, je devrais me contenter d'un café. Je fais la moue, en voyant cela Naruto vient me voir.

\- Un problème ?

Non non, tout va bien. Dis-je n'ayant aucune envie de paraître étrange dès notre première rencontre.

-Très bien. Répond t-il en souriant.

Ce fût ainsi que nous nous mîmes a discuter de tout et de rien, faisant en même temps connaissance.

-T'es marrante toi. Me dit-il, suite à une vanne.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je.

\- Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici, en attendant tu devrais retourner au boulot parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Neji d'attribuer une pause de 30 minutes à quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps que je suis partie! Je te laisse ! A une prochaine fois Naruto !

\- A une prochaine fois Sakura !

C'est avec le sourire que je quitte Uzumaki Naruto, un grand blond aux yeux bleu que je note assez mignon.

\- HARUNO ! Ça fait plus de 10 minutes que je t'appelle ! Le téléphone ne cesse de sonner.

\- Désolée..

\- Je pensais que je pouvais comptez sur toi Sakura,mais là je suis déçus.

\- Mais non..J'avais juste une envie pressante je suis désolée ! Me justifiais-je.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois seulement, mais à là prochaine bêtise, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera.

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Oui Neji.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café, vas m'en chercher un sil-te-plaît, ne sois pas trop longue.

J'acquiesce puis,sors du bureau de Neji, c'est vrai, j'ai exagéré en prenant une pause alors que je viens tout juste d'être embauchée. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête Sakura ! Me dis-je à moi même.

Je me reprend puis cours en direction de la cafétéria, une fois là-bas je trouve un homme qui a l'air de se diriger vers la cafetière, oh non mon mignon ! ne devais vraiment pas perdre de temps, je me jette sur la cafetière sans regarder l'homme derrière. Mince ! Neji ne m'a pas dit à quoi il voulait son café.

L'homme derrière moi soupire.

\- Hn..

Je me retourne peau extrêmement blanche, des yeux sombre,une coiffure hérisson et un visage mi-arrogant, c'est l'enfoiré de tout à l'heure ! Je fronce discrètement les sourcils puis je me retourne pour faire face à là cafetière. En hésitant sur le café de mon patron,j'entends Satan taper des pieds derrière moi.

\- Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Dit-il avec arrogance.

Je ne lui répond pas. Il veut que je me dépêche ? Très bien.. Alors..On prend la capsule et oh..Je l'ai fait tomber !

\- Oh ! Vraiment pas de chance. M'écriai-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tss.

Je me baisse doucement pour ramasser la capsule, une fois dans mes mains je l'inspecte.

\- Pas un seul trou..Tant mieux.

\- Y'a des gens qui bossent ici, donc si tu pouvais te bouger un peu plus ! Rage t-il.

J'ignore son commentaire le regard toujours posée sur la capsule.

\- Je vois..Tu te fous de moi non ?

\- Non..C'est pas mon genre monsieur !

\- T'as décider de te venger vue la façon dont je t'ai parler tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je mets enfin la capsule dans la cafetière puis tape des pieds en attendant que la tasse se remplisse une fois celle-ci remplie, je la prend puis fais face à Satan qui affiche un regard mauvais, je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- A bientôt. Lui dis-je.

\- Tu vas le regretter ma pauvre. Me menace t-il avec un sourire de diable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le patron de mon patron n'est qu'un..**

Chapitre I : Tyran.

**J**'ai toujours détesté qu'on me réveil de façon brutal alors que j'étais en plein sommeil, encore, si ça aurait été une jeune enfant d'onze ans qui me réveillait avec un énorme sourire en me disant '' Bonjour maître '' j'aurai été au ange, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas en cet instant, étant donné que c'était cet enflure de Naruto qui le faisait en gueulant.

\- Sasuke bouges-toi !

\- Laisse moi dormir encore un peu..

\- Non tu te lèves, on a une réunion dans un quart d'heure et tu empestes l'alcool.

Je lui lance un regard nias, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, ok ?

\- Comment tu as réussis à rentrer chez moi d'abord ? Demandais-je en baillant.

\- Tu sais Sasuke, il y a ce truc que les hommes ont crées à partir de l'an « X »,qui s'appelle une porte.

\- Je suis pas con ! Mais ma porte était fermée.

\- A quelle heure elle était fermée ? Me demanda Naruto désespéré.

Signe, qu'il voulait que je bouge du que je n'avais pas envie de faire. Il avait aussi, l'air de le voir dans mon regard car il fronça encore plus les sourcils, il me pris ensuite par le bras en ignorant le fait que j'étais en caleçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Naruto ?!

Il ne me répond pas, il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, et me jette violemment dans la baignoire puis allume l'eau chaude. J'hurle de rage.

\- Putain c'est chaud !

\- Si tu te douchais seul je ne serais pas obligé d'en arriver là.

Il dit ça, mais ne change pas pour autant la température de l' ... tu me le payeras.

\- Bordel ! Rajoutes de l'eau froide.

Il me lance un regard moqueur puis m'abandonne dans la baignoire. Il veut que je meurs ou bien ?!

\- Hey ! T'as pas fini de me doucher !

Trop tard, il était déjà sorti. Tss, rappelez moi de changer de secrétaire.

Je suis dans ma voiture noir qui, est conduite par Naruto, mon secrétaire, meilleur ami depuis que je porte des couches culottes, et voix de la raison,enfin, ça dépend des fois.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? On va vraiment arriver en retard à là réunion si tu n'accélères pas Naruto.

\- Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

\- C'est évident..

Mon téléphone vibre avant qu'il ne riposte, tant mieux, je suis encore trop fatigué pour entamé une longue dispute avec lui, je répond donc à l'appel.

[...]Oui?[...]J'étais entrain de dormir.[...] Pas la peine d'hurler ! J'arrive bon sang ! [...]Tss.

Je raccroche.

\- Neji ?

\- Ouai..

Je sens que cette journée va être longue.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Kanan, je sors de la voiture accompagné de Naruto. Nous montons au douzième étages là où doit avoir lieu la réunion, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Naruto et moi arrivons finalement devant une grande porte que j'ouvre à l'aide de mon pied, j'entre et trouve du monde assis,les tables forment un cercle, je soupire,blasé,Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer à mourir,il y a des têtes que je ne connais même pas qui m'observent, je sais que je la beauté incarné mais, tournez vous bon sang! Je marche les mains dans les poche jusqu'à ma place suivit de Naruto.

\- Bonjour les gens ! Dis-je en souriant.

Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un faux sourire.

Des têtes se tournent vers moi,non, une tête se tourne vers moi, une tête qui ne m'avait pas encore remarquée, une tête..Rose ?

\- Vous êtes en retard .

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire idiot,posé par un idiot, que je ne connais même pas..Mais à qui croit-il s'adresser comme ça ?

\- Virez-moi ce gars. Ordonnai-je.

\- Comment ?

L'homme à moitié chauve me lance un regard mi-suppliant mi-dubitatif alors que Naruto soupire et fait signe à un homme de la sécurité se trouvant dans la salle, de le faire sortir, je soupire et inspecte toutes les personnes présentent sur cette table, Shikamaru Nara dirigeant du secteur Sud des produits Kanan, inutile de me demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une coiffure en forme d'ananas, moi même je ne le sais pas, il est venu avec sa secrétaire on dirait, une jolie blonde je dois dire, mais à là coiffure un peu...Bon, au suivant, Kiba Inuzuka, dirigeant du secteur Ouest des produits Kanan, il a l'air d'être venu seul.

\- Kiba ? Tu n'as pas d'assistant ?

\- Tu l'as viré.

\- Ah..Je t'en trouverai un autre.

\- Fais donc. Me dit-il blasé.

Ensuite il y a Neji..Qui n'est pas là. A sa place se trouve une tête rose, plus précisément la tête rose qui s'est joué de moi il y a de cela deux jours, je crois. Je l'observe, elle baisse la tête, je souris.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Elle remonte sa tête et bégaye.

\- H-Haruno S-Sakura ! Nouvelle s-secrétaire de N-Neji Hyuuga.

\- Tes jambes ouvrent à quelle heure ?

Je souris, elle est toute rouge mais semble en colère, mignonne tomate. Naruto se racle la gorge afin de rompre le silence alors que Kiba et Shikamaru soupire bruyamment.

\- La réunion Sasuke.

\- Si on ne peut même plus plaisanté !

\- Tss..Au fait Sakura ? Où est Neji ? Lui demande Naruto avec un sourire gêné.

Tien, ils se connaissent ? Il est gêné à cause de moi ?

\- Il est occupé donc je suis venue prendre sa place.

Elle lui répond aussi avec un sourire, un sourire de sirène, vous savez, les femmes poissons qui attirent les hommes à l'aide de leur chant et de leur beauté. Je pense que cette Sakura, attire les hommes à l'aide de son sourire, et peut-être aussi à l'aide de sa beauté.

-Je vois..Eh bien, que la réunion commence, hein, Sasuke ? Dit Naruto.

-Hn.

Je vais le tuer ! L'enterrer vivant ! Le trucider ! Tout ce que vous voulez mais que ça finisse en « er » ! Comment a-t-il osé m'humilier devant tout le monde avec ses commentaires de pervers toutes les deux minutes. Je rage tout en me demandant pourquoi Neji n'était pas là à la réunion ! Il m'aurait sans doute défendu..Quoi que, nous ne nous connaissions pas très bien -du tout- mais, je pouvais toujours espérer. La réunion aura durée toute la matinée et elle avait vraiment été ennuyeuse, nous n'avons parlé que d'économies et d'un nouveau produit que le grand voudrait créer, un parfum qui aurait une odeur démoniaque et attirante,il l'a intitulé 'Roze' inutile de me demander d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce nom et cette idée de parfum car je n'en ai absolement aucune, idée.

Je range rapidement mes affaires, mets mon manteau et pars en courant vers l'ascenseur sans savoir que le diable en personne s'y trouve.

\- Tien tien, mais c'est la nouvelle secrétaire de Neji.

Je tremble tout en me retournant doucement, tel un robot.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quelle heure tes jambes ouvraient.

Mon dieu, si ce n'était pas le boss de cette entreprise je lui aurait foutu mon poing dans la figure. J'ignore son commentaire et attends patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive enfin au rez-de-chaussé, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être long tout de même.

\- Alors tu fais quoi dans vie ?

Je bosse chez vous, idiot.

\- Je..Des choses.Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Peut-être qu'il se venge à cause de ce que je lui avait fait la dernière fois. J'étais aller trop loin c'est sûre, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était lui le boss de cet entreprise ! Seigneur dans quoi suis-je tombé ? L'ascenseur s'arrête subitement mais n'ouvre pas ses portes. J'écarquille les yeux, espérant qu'il ne soit pas arrivé ce que je pense.

\- dirait qu'on est bloqué.

Je suis maudite c'est sû ne cache même pas sa joie d'ailleurs. De toute les personnes au monde, de tous les établissements au monde, il a fallut que je sois bloquée dans l'ascenseur avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine, et qui m'harcèle presque sexuellement depuis ce matin, il n'y a pas à dire, je me suis levée du mauvais pied ce matin. Mon ventre gargouille, la honte !

Il affiche un sourire démoniaque en sortant une barre de céréale de sa poche. Ça y est..Je suis amoureuse ! De la barre de céréale, pas de lui.

\- Un verre de Whisky sil-vous-plaît.

\- Avec ceci ?

\- Ce sera tout.

\- D'accord !

La serveuse part un instant afin de récupérer ma commande puis reviens toujours en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle dépose la boisson sur la table, je lui paye et lui remercie mais elle reste planté là devant moi. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif, elle me répond avec un large sourire. Je ne suis pas bavard donc si elle s'attend à ce que j'ouvre la bouche elle peut toujours rêver. J'approche ma boisson de ma bouche et en boit une gorger.

Je m'appelle Neji Hyuuga, j'ai 24 ans, je suis un dirigeant de l'entreprise Kanan, une entreprise de parfum et de vêtement, elle a été créer par les parents de Sasuke Uchiwa, l'un de mes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants, ses parents ont fait de mes parents et de ceux de Shikamaru, Naruto et Kiba les dirigeants des secteurs de l'entreprise. Et maintenant nous sommes les héritiers de cette entreprise.. Je donne l'impression d'être un homme qui aime son travail et qui ne vit que pour lui ,et,effectivement, j'aime mon travail, et je ne vis que pour lui, voici mon problème. J'aimerai être comme ces hommes qui se lèvent toujours de bonne humeur le matin,et quant-ils rentrent dans leur cuisine ils trouvent une magnifique femme au feu entrain de leur mijoter de bonnes omelettes. Mais à quoi bon rêver, je ne pourrais jamais être comme ce genre d'homme, il faudrait bien trop que je change. Je regarde autour de moi, la serveuse de tout à l'heure est toujours là, elle me fixe avec..Admiration ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas Neji Hyuuga ?

Effectivement, comment ai-je pu oublier que j'étais connu,oui je suis le grand Neji Hyuuga, l'un des dirigeants de Kanan, on me définit comme un homme froid et prêt à tout pour son travail ect...

\- Vous voulez un Autographe ? Demandais-je.

Elle rit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je lui lance un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-agacé, je n'aime pas avoir l'impression qu'on se moque de moi.

\- Oui, je voudrais un Autographe sil-vous-plaît.

\- A quel nom ?

\- Votre admiratrice secrète.

\- Bien.

Elle me tend un bout de papier qu'elle sort de la poche de sa robe, une robe très laide d'ailleurs, aux couleurs jaunes et marrons.

\- Tenez. Dit-elle.

Je prend son papier et signe au nom de ''Mon admiratrice secrète''. Je lui rend le papier et elle me remercie en sautillant sur place, la serveuse à l'air très jeune, elle a sans doute 18 ans, elle est plutôt petite comparé à moi, elle est maigre, ses cheveux sont marrons ainsi que ses yeux, elle porte une casquette encore plus laide que sa robe, mais les traits de son visage sont fins et jolis. Je la regarde un instant, nos regard se croisent puis je détourne le mien vers ma boisson que j'avale rapidement, un peu trop rapidement car je suis maintenant à deux doigts de m'étouffer, je tousse puis tousse de nouveau.

\- Vous allez bien ?!

Je ne lui répond pas, je continu de tousser, mes yeux me piquent. Elle s'approche de mon dos et me donne des petits coup pour que je cesse de tousser, ce qui au bout d'un moment fonctionne. J'essuie mes yeux qui sont remplis d'eau. Je ne boirai plus jamais aussi rapidement ! Elle s'approche de mon visage et me caresse la joue. Déconcerté je recule rapidement, trop rapidement car je fini par tomber au sol, je respire mal, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire toucher par une femme, je prend toujours mes distances avec elles, et je sais que c'est choquant mais je n'ai jamais eu de petites-amies de ma vie, je ne connais pas ce qu'est l'amour, il faut dire que j'ai subis une éducation très stricte, les seuls amis que j'avais le droit d'avoir étaient des hommes dont Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke.

La serveuse s'approche de moi dans le but de me relever mais je le fais tout seul d'un bond, j'avais besoin de respirer.

\- Je..Au revoir ! Hurlai-je nerveux en sortant du bar.

Que venait-il de m'arriver ?


End file.
